Karaoke Night at Shorty's
by PinguMew98
Summary: Waverly is determined to embarrass Nicole during karaoke night.


Disclaimer: Wouldn't want to own Wynonna Earp because I wouldn't want to stop the awesomeness.

Author's Note: So normally I don't do fluff. But recently the only enjoyment I've been getting is singing songs really loud in the car with my wife and I'm a HUGE HUGE karaoke fan so, this happened. My idea for Nicole is based off of my freshmen year roommate who was a small, Midwestern blonde girl who only listened to death metal. Our first year at college was the first time she actually listened to pop music. I thought it would be funny in a bar where every sang country and maybe a little classic rock, having Nicole sing something like rap would be hysterical. And then I wanted her to sing my own personal favorite karaoke song (although no karaoke place in Asia seems to have it…) Oh, I also dislike country. A lot. So I opted for some classic rock because, I just don't do country.

Karaoke night at Shorty's. Normally Waverly enjoyed getting the extra tips she frequently received for her singing entertainment (not that drunk hicks are not easy to entertain). But as the mic was passed to her amidst the clamoring chants of "Waverly!", her eyes caught a glimpse of ginger hair. For a moment, her smile faltered. For a moment, she felt like she had just unexpectedly stepped off a ledge and was careening toward a messy end.

"Wave?"

Waverly snapped her head around to look at Gus.

"I said, what song did you want to sing?"

Normally, Waverly had the catalog of songs she sung readily accessible in her mind. But today wasn't normally. Today she caught the eye of one officer and in doing so, fell from her comfortable perch into the unknown. She started to panic, drunk hicks are quite a fickle crowd…

Gus, seeing the normally put together girl begin to panic, placed the first song on she could think of. As "Heartbreaker" started up, Waverly turned to give her aunt an appreciative smile. Gus gave her a wink as her gaze drifted away from the youngest Earp.

Once she got singing, the world slipped away and it all became about the enjoyment. Ya, she liked the attention. And "Heartbreaker" was a great song to tease the boys with. As her attention drifted around the bar, once again she caught the gaze of the officer.

There was lithe humor in her eye; Waverly faltered. A small smile cracked the officer's face. Fighting off a blush, the younger girl plowed on, pointedly not staring at the officer again.

…

"Another round?" Nicole looked up from her empty glass.

"Sure thing." The officer replied as she slid her martini glass across the table.

A moment of silence hung between the two women. "You gunna sing something?" Waverly asked, jerking her head towards the crooning drunk guys currently caterwauling some song Nicole had never heard in her life. She gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Ya…no. That's not happening."

Waverly smirked as she grabbed the officer's glass, "too scared uh? I figured." You damn well know if she isn't going to get her up on stage, Waverly was going to enjoy goading the officer into embarrassment.

The cheeky smile melted off Nicole's face as she found herself backed into a corner (and not in the way she wished). "I doubt you'd have any songs I know."

'Oh ho, she wasn't getting off that easy,' Waverly thought. Instead, she leaned back over the table, her short shirt barely restraining her chest, face just shy of what would be termed, seductively close. "Try me."

Blood pounded in Nicole's ears. Never one to shrink from a challenge, the officer stood and walked over to Gus. Waverly turned, smug smile on her face, watching Nicole talking into Gus' ear. Gus gave the other woman a queer look and shook her head in the negative. Shrugging, Nicole bent down to tell her something else and walked off to the front of the bar.

Waverly didn't know what she had been expecting, but when a sample of Sir Mix-a-Lot started, the need to sit down took precedence before all else.

The thing about drunk hicks is, if they didn't know a song, they didn't bother to listen, which suited Nicole just fine because if they didn't have her karaoke song, she'd make due. And if Waverly Earp was going to try and tempt her with her cleavage and adorableness, then she was going to make her suffer through Nicki.

Wynonna sauntered in and pulled up a chair next to her younger sister. "Your jaw bothering you or something?" Waverly realized that her mouth was literally hanging open and quick tore her eyes away from the red-haired officer, now getting into the song. "Oh cool, Nicole's singing."

Waverly was going to get whiplash with the rapidity in which her head was whipping around. Looking at Nicole, who started moving towards Waverly, the young girl started unconsciously gripping the edge of her seat.

"I've never heard this song before. Reminds me of that old booty song." Wynonna mused followed by her shouting, "Work it Nicole!"

At the end of the song, Waverly quickly sat up and moved behind the bar, busying herself with cleaning the glasses there.

"Who's scared now?" She heard the officer query. Looking up from the glasses, she saw the flushed sweating women leaning across the bar, smile plastered across her features.

Waverly let out a nervous laugh. "That was an, interesting song."

Nicole's smile didn't falter. "Not a lot of country where I come from. Now, can I get that refill?"

"Do you remember that night at Shorty's when I dared you to sing karaoke? And you sang that crazy Nicki Minaj song." Waverly asked as she played with Nicole's hands.

Nicole chuckled. "Ya, that was fun." Waverly blushed at the memory of her girlfriend singing and moving to the song. "But they didn't have my real karaoke song."

"Which is?"

"Cake's Short Skirt, Long Jacket." Nicole replied with a wink.


End file.
